Leave It To Loppy!
by ZinniaLunaJaganshi
Summary: After an accident is caused due to Lammy's airheaded-ness MilkCan finds themselves in need of a bassist before their next gig. Can the new girl at school possibly be of some assistance?
1. Chapter 1

Leave It To Loppy!

Chapter 1: Leave It to Lammy...For the Loss...

"This is gonna be our greatest show yet!" chimed Katy happily as her, Lammy, and Ma-San entered the school building. Exactly one week from today would be their next gig and they wanted it to be BIG! MilkCan was only an underground band known by a handful in Parappa Town and it was their hopes that this performance would get them better put out there. "Next Friday, we are gonna ROCK the house!"

"Next Friday? B-b-b-b-but that's only 7 days away!" stammered Lammy.

"! #^! (Duh!)" babbled Ma-San.

"Right, that's why we gotta keep practicing until the show." said Katy giving Lammy an assuring pat on the back.

"Hey guys!" called a friendly voice. The girls turned to see Parappa and PJ approaching them.

"H-h-h-hey, Parappa…."greeted Lammy shyly.

"Hey, so what's going on?"

"Oh we're just talking about next gig!" said Katy excitedly. Parappa's eyes widened.

"Wow…really?" he asked astounded. "Can we help?" he asked hopefully. Katy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Great! So what do you want us- oof!"

"Can you pass these out around school for us?" she asked shoving a large stack of flyers into the pup's arms.

" ! #$%^& (And around the city?) " added Ma-San. There was a sigh heard behind the flyers.

"I guess so…." came Parappa's muffled voice in a defeated tone. He turned to his friend who was munching on a doughnut. "Hey, do you think you can help me with these?" he asked. PJ took his time finishing his snack before taking more or less half the stack of flyers from Parappa. At least now he could see. "Phew. Thanks." He then noticed Lammy staring at the floor and trembling. "Hey Lammy, what's wrong?"

"She's just really nervous about our upcoming performance." Explained Katy placing a kind hand on Lammy's shoulder.

"Oh….well I'm sure you're all gonna do just fine!" he said smiling. "You gotta believe!"

"You see, Lammy? Everything's gonna be alright."

"I-I-I hope so." Answered the guitarist. Katy then looked up and then did a double take.

"Hey, who's that?" she asked looking down the hallway.

"Huh?" Parappa and PJ both carefully turned to look. Going through a locker near the water fountain was a lavender colored bunny. Her right ear was pierced and her clothing looked a bit…..punk-ish. "Oh! That's Loppy. She's new. She started school here yesterday."

"! #$^&*()*^%$#$^&# $^ (She's in my biology class). "added Ma-San.

"Oh….well this is my first time seeing her." Said Katy tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah..m-m-m-mine too." Said Lammy.

"Yeah well, we gotta get going. We'll see you guys at lunch." Said Parappa before both him and PJ went on their way.

"Lunch? I'll have a burger, fries, and a strawberry shake." Said PJ.

"No, no, no! Not yet!" corrected Parappa. The three girls then continued down the hallway to their lockers. Class was going to start shortly.

"Hey!" started Katy. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves to Loppy!" she suggested.

" ! $&&^%$^& !#$^*&^ (Maybe we can get her to come to our show!) "said Ma-San jumping up and down and flailing.

"She's g-g-g-gone!" pointed out Lammy.

"What?" Katy looked. Sure enough, the purple bunny girl was no longer there. "Hmm…she must have gone to class. That's ok we'll catch her later." They turned the corner to another hallway. About half way down it were the girls lockers which were conveniently all right next to each other. Unfortunately for Ma-San, they were all top lockers. She never seemed to end up getting assigned a bottom locker. The poor thing had to always climb into her locker to access it. "You know, we haven't really been practicing our new song as much as should." Said Katy opening her locker. "We really have to get down to business if we wanna be ready by next Friday. "

"Friday…."moaned Lammy with her head in her locker. Her voice echoing from inside it. Katy patted her friend on the back once again.

"Lammy, I promise you. Everything will turn out ok. It always does!" she assured. Lammy slowly pulled her head out of her locker and turned to her friend.

"R-r-r-really?"she asked hesitantly.

"Mmm-hmm! Remember, we are MilkCan! Nothing can possibly go wrong!" Lammy now felt a little better.

"Right." this was the first thing she had been able to say all morning without moaning or stammering. Lammy was so happy to have a good friend like Katy. All of the sudden, a surge of confidence came over the lamb. "Leave it to Lammy!" she cried slamming her locker shut. In response, an ear shattering shriek filled the entire school.

At the nurse's office, "! #$%^&*^#$^!#^&^%$#%^*&! (Way to go, you boob. Now what are we gonna do!?) " yelled Ma-San. Lammy cowered away at her friend's scolding.

"Ma-San! Don't yell at her. It was a complete accident." Defended Katy.

" $%&**&^%$! (And that accident shot next week's show!) "

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry…." Apologized the guitarist having one of her usual nervous breakdowns.

"It's alright, Lammy. You didn't mean it." She then turned to Ma-San who was turned away from the two with her arms crossed. "And the show is not shot! We'll just…find a support bassist." Due to this little incident, Katy was not going to be able to play bass for a while. Her hand was heavily bandaged and sore. They were going to need to find a skilled bassist. Fast.


	2. Chapter 2

"This one needs more tape." Said Parappa applying an extra strip to a flyer he was putting up on the school wall. He then firmly pressed his hands all over the flyer making sure it was firmly on the surface. "Phew." He said wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "I think that's just about it." At this point, the entire school was covered wall to wall with flyers advertising Milkcan's upcoming performance.

"Yeah, we did it." Said PJ enjoying a bag of chips.

" 'We?' But I did all the work!" said the pup frowning.

"But I helped by staying out of the way." Said the bear smiling and his nose twitching. Parappa sighed.

"Hey guys," called Katy as her, Ma-San, and Lammy who looked sick to her stomach approached them.

"Hey, check it out, the flyers are all up!"chimed Parappa feeling quite proud of himself. Katy turned every which way to see the spam of flyers all about the school. She turned back to Parappa and smiled.

"Wow, you guys did a really great job! Thanks a lot!"

"Aww….it was noth- oof!"he was then bombarded with a new large stack of flyers.

"Now can you put these flyers up too?"asked Katy.

"&$#$(Quickly!)" added Ma-San.

"P-p-p-please, Parrappa….."pleaded Lammy holding her stomach. A portion of the stack of flyers flew off now re-exposing the pup's face. He then looked down at the flyers and realized they were different from the previous ones.

" 'Support Bassist Needed. Auditions tomorrow at 2PM.' Hey, why do you guys need a support bassist?"he asked tilting his head to one side.

"%^*(&^%$%^*)*&^$#$$%^(Because lame-o here slammed the locker on Katy's hand!)"barked Ma-San. Lammy put her head down in shame.

"Ma-San, cut it out! She feels bad enough as it is!"yelled Katy.

" &&%^*# ! (Well, it's true!)"she retorted.

"It's all m-m-my f-f-fault…."stammered Lammy with her head down. PJ picked a single flyer up off the floor and examined it.

"Cool. Can _we_ audition?" he asked.

"We don't know how to play the bass!" said Parappa.

"But we can try."

"No, no, no. We'll never learn in time." He then turned back to the girls. "Anyway, PJ and I will get these up pronto. I hope everything works out for you guys."

"Thanks, Parappa. You're swell!" the three girls then started to make their leave. "We won't forget this!" chimed Katy giving him a friendly smack on the back right before walking away causing the pup to fall over face first into the now messy pile of flyers.

"No problem." Came Parappa's muffled voice despite the fact he knew that the girls were no longer within earshot. PJ was still studying the flyer.

"Are there gonna be refreshments?" asked the bear hopefully. Parappa picked himself off the floor and began picking up the flyers.

"Refreshments?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, how should I know?" he asked still gathering the flyers.

"The auditions are at your house." Instantly Parappa re-dropped all the flyers back onto the floor.

"My house?!"

"Uh huh." Nodded PJ.

"Let me see that." Said Parappa taking the flyer from his friend. He read the address listed on it. It was his. PJ was right. Tomorrow's auditions were indeed being held at his house. This was getting ridiculous.

The next day, "Guys, why did you guys choose to have auditions at MY house?" asked Parappa in a pleading tone. They

"Your place has a lot of space for the applicants to wait their turn. That's why we chose your house. We knew you wouldn't mind." Said Katy cheerfully as she headed downstairs into the basement.

"$%&**^%$ (Thanks, Parappa!)" said Ma-San before following Katy into the basement. Lammy then followed Ma-San. She didn't look too much better from the previous day.

"But I DO mind!" cried Parappa standing in the door way at the top of the stairs. He sighed.

"Well, this is all your fault."said PJ with a slice of cake on a saucer. He then popped the fork into his mouth.

"What? How is this my fault?" whined Parappa turning to his friend flailing. PJ finished chewing his bite of food then swallowed.

"You're the one that wanted to help." Reminded PJ.

"So did you!"

"No," started the bear. "I never said I wanted to help. You said 'we'." Parappa paused. He sulked and put his head down defeated.

"Fine…."


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that Parappa had done a good job putting up those flyers because several people were lined up at the Parappa residence. Katy, Lammy, and Ma-San sat behind a table down in the basement interviewing their applicants.

"Every day I thank my dark, overlord for my skills. If you praise him, you shall also be blessed." Said the potential support bassist. He was a gray cat wearing eyeliner and his face caked in makeup. He had long, jet black hair and several piercing about his face. A necklace holding a reverse cross rested on his neck. "Those who oppose him shall perish into the fiery pit! He threw his head back in a sinister laugh.

"Uh…we'll call you." Said Katy sweatdropping.

"Y-y-yeah." Said Lammy who was completely frightened.

"Thank you." He said before getting up and making his exit up the stairs. He turned back to the girls. "Praise the dark one!" he cried in a death growl voice.

" $^& (Freak.)." muttered Ma-San.

"Back in '57 I started my first band," started an elderly pig. "We really knew how to get jiggy." This gentleman was a bit outside of the age range the girls had wanted, but they decided that at a time like this they couldn't afford to age discriminate.

"Well, that's great! How long do you think it'll take for you to learn our songs?" asked Katy.

"What songs?" asked the old man. Katy frowned.

"For our band."

"What band?"

"MilkCan! Our band."

"Who are you?" the old pig looked around. "Where am I?" Katy sighed.

"!#$^%$&*….(Old fart….)"said Ma-San.

The next applicant was highly talented as he played for the girls. He showed off skills confidently. He would be a shoe in! "_Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea. Joy to you and me._" Sang the alligator as he finished his audition.

"That was great!" cheered Parappa applauding.

"Yeah." Agreed PJ chomping on a cookie. The girls sat behind the table looking rather disappointed. Parappa noticed.

"Hey, you guys, what's the matter? Didn't you like him?" he asked still clapping.

"Well…yeah we _liked_ him." said Katy. Lammy was looking at the ground.

"B-b-but….we kinda need a bassist." She reminded. Parappa's applauding slowed down and then stopped. He hung his head.

"Oh yeah…."

"Oh well! That's just life." Chimed the alligator in an optimistic tone. "You boys help me get this back up, ok?" he then frolicked up the basement stairs not bothering to lend a hand. Parappa sighed as him and PJ then began to lug the piano back upstairs.

"#$^&%(Moron.)." said Ma-San.

After a long, LONG, day of interviews, the girls were mentally tired. It seemed like no one who answered to their ad was fit to be their support bassist. It seemed like all that ad did was attract the crazy people of Parappa town. This included a fisherman who thought the ad has something to do with bass fish and not a bass guitar, a woman with multiple small children (one of them broke a couple strings on Lammy's guitar), and a monkey who kept insisting that a cymbal player would be much more suiting for the band than a bassist. Those were just a few of the abnormal people who came to tryout. "Wh-what are we gonna do?" asked Lammy as they entered the local music store. They figured they should take the time to get some new strings for Lammy's guitar. The girls were greeted by the clerk…Prince Fleaswallow.

" 'ey dere, girls" he greeted. "Why de long faces?"

"Hey Fleaswallow-sensei, we got a big problem. We need a support bassist before our big show next week. If we don't find someone soon, we're gonna have to cancel. "explained Katy.

"Yeah….and it's all m-m-m-my fault…."added Lammy with her head down.

"Lammy, I told you to stop saying that."

"$^*&^$%&%& (But she's right though)" commented Ma-San.

"Ma-San, you're not helping!"

"^$^$*%%&(&^&%&*$^&! (Neither is sugar coating everything all the time!)"

"Yeah, well it's better than that attacking Lammy all the time!"

"#$%&**&%$- (Yeah, well at least-)"

"Girls, girls, girls, please do not quarrel." Started Fleaswallow. "De answer to your problems is always closer dan you think."

"What do you mean, Fleaswallow-sensei?" asked Katy scratching her head. The frog smiled.

"You will find out soon enough."

"Well…..ok." Katy turned to her friends. "Well, in the meantime, let's go get those strings." She suggested. The girls then headed over to the guitar section of the store. Several new and used guitars, basses, and even other stringed instruments such as ukuleles and banjos were for sale. Katy took a pack of guitar strings off the hook sticking out of the wall. She examined it. "Hmm….hey, Lammy, what gauge to do you usually use?"

"W-well….I prefer-"she paused when something caught her ear as it did the other 2 girls as well. They could hear an instrument being played, but not just any instrument, a bass!

"&%$%&((*^#$%^*&%#?! (Do you guys hear that?!)" asked Ma-San excitedly jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Who's doing that? Come on, let's go see." Said Katy as all three girls took off in the direction of the music. It was coming over from where the amplifiers were. They peeked from around the corner. The girls all instantly recognized the bassist. It was a lavender bunny wearing punk clothing. The same one from their school. "Hey, isn't that Loppy?" whispered Katy to her friends.

"*%$^*&% (Yeah, that's her alright!)"

"I didn't know she played bass." It seemed like Fleaswallow knew what he was talking about. Either he was very wise….or he already knew about her.


End file.
